


Dealin' With Dawnie

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having enough of this little schoolgirl crush Faith tries to scare Dawn off, but underestimates just how submissive and kinky the little brat is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealin' With Dawnie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Faith's POV.

One of the, many, things I like about dusting vamps is, if you're doing it right, there's no mess. Also no body, and B tends to be a nag if she finds one of mine and will give me an ear full, although that may be partly because she's holding a grudge over that whole long weekend romance with evil I had going a while back. Still, she's got a point about not leaving around evidence, which is why I always bury my demons now. As in literally. But when it's just me, like it normally is now it's looking like Spike may finally get what he wants, I can't exactly hit up the Bronze once I've done patrolling. Well, I can, but I don't feel exactly good about myself stumbling in covered in dirt and demon guts, and while I like a challenge picking up a hottie with my hands literally covered in blood is not my idea of a good time.

So it's back to mine for a quick shower, maybe a snack, and then back out again to get some tail. Or maybe I could just stay in and get some, I thought as I opened up my door to find Dawn Summers sitting on my bed with a beer bottle in one hand and a bottle opener in the other, her tongue sticking out adorably as she tried to put two and two together. It's not the first time I've caught her stealing my booze, and really, I'm impressed with her moxie. B would have probably never tried anything like this. Then again B was never a lonely, powerless teenager who had lost her Mom and spent most of her time home alone. So I sympathised, I really did, but this had to stop.

"We've talked about this Dawnie." I sighed, shutting the door behind me, "B would put me in another coma if she found out you were boozin' it up thanks to me, but now if she found out from anyone else except me... I'm sorry D, I gotta snitch on ya."

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong, this is for you." Dawnie said, awkwardly popping off the cap and then holding it out for me, "Your landlord let me in again, and I was hoping we could talk. You know, like last time."

I rolled my eyes, but after what I just went through I needed that beer, so I snatched it out of her hands while taking a look around. There were no obvious empties, she seemed sober enough and I could always open up my mini fridge to see if she was telling the truth or not. But from that oh so tight top, enhancing the breasts which were maturing nicely, and the hopeful expression on her face I'm guessing it wasn't the booze, or my company, that she was after. Still, I should make sure.

So with an overdramatic sigh I grumbled, "I'm not really the gal pal type. In fact, last time I made a friend she stabbed me in the gut. I think you know her."

"Oh come on, you totally had that coming." D scoffed, before quickly adding when I gave her a look, "And you've made other friends, haven't you?"

I shrugged, "One vampire who came as close as anyone to actually killin' me last time he was soulless, and another vamp who's still twitchy from all the different things which messed with his head. But no girlfriends, in any sense of the word."

I grinned at my own joke, but Dawnie just looked bashful, especially as she asked, "You never wanted one? A real relationship, I mean?"

"Na." I replied instantly, then when she kept staring at me I added, "Life's too short for that bull-shit."

Dawn nodded, and for a second I thought we were going to be 5 by 5.

Then she asked, "What about fuck buddies?"

Honestly impressed she even knew about that I shrugged, "Sure, I guess. If I ever meet someone who can handle it."

Looking hopeful Dawn asked, "And what if I can? Handle it, I mean."

For a second I considered it, then let out a chuckle, "Trust me Dawnie, you don't want any of this. It would be like throwin' a baby into the deep end."

"Oh, I loved jumping in the deep end." Dawn beamed childishly, before focusing, "I mean, I'd love to try. If you'll let me."

Again I considered it, but dismissed it, "Na. B would definitely kill me."

"Maybe." Dawn shrugged, "But after years of taking her shit, of her bossing you around, of everybody comparing you to her, and having to live with the fact that when it came down to it, she kicked your ass, I would have thought you would have jumped at the chance for a little revenge."

That was a very good point, and we both knew that if I fucked her little sister and B ever found out she'd beat me bloody, or at least try too, but neither she or any of her friends would actually end me. Most were way to hung up on remaining morally righteous, and killing humans goes against that. Well, I guess there's Spike, but now we're drinking buddies I'm like 90% sure he'd die laughing about it long before he even consider taking a swing. Still, did I really want to do this? Well yeah, but could little D actually go through with it?

"Ya ever been fucked in the ass Dawnie?" I asked almost casually.

"Huh, what?" D blinked.

Clearly I took her off-guard. That's good.

"You know, ass fucked? It's when someone takes a cock and shoves it up your pooper." I explained, deliberately trying to shock her, "And by someone, I mean me. Cause I just love violatin' tight sexy female asses, stretching out a tiny little hole that ain't meant to be fucked and leaving it gaping wide open."

Dawnie has always been really pale, but she's practically a ghost right now. She had her head lowered, staring at the floor and she looked as awkward as fuck, like she wanted to run a mile. Which means I've got her on the ropes.

"You know what else, it's even better when the ass is virgin." I told her with a grin, "I mean don't get me wrong, butt sluts can be found to, but there's nothing like bending over some blushing virgin and poppin' her little back door cherry. Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm, it's the same reason I mostly go after straight girls. I just love talkin' em into somethin' they never thought they'd do, squirmin' underneath me the entire time I turn them into my little sluts, desperate for what I have to offer. And trust me Dawnie, I've turned a lot of straight girls into lesbian sluts who live for rubber cocks up their asses."

Silence falls over us for about a minute, and I consider just leaving it at that, but honestly I'm having fun.

"Sure, most of my conquests can't sit down for at least a week, but they all tell me it's worth it for the orgasms." I boasted, "If I was ever to have a fuck buddy, it would probably have to be a girl, and she would absolutely have to take it up the ass. That's a dealbreaker, cause I've got to have me some ass on a daily basis. Also in addition to her back hole I'd be destroyin' the rest of her butt with daily spankings to keep her in line, and I'm not that into licking pussy but I love having mine licked, so she'd end up puttin' up with a lot of abuse. Mmmmmmm, and I might want to get her nips pierced. You know, as a sign that she's mine. Maybe a clit piercing too. Oh, and a couple of tats, and maybe a collar. After all, she would have to be my bitch."

There was and other minute or so of long silence, then without looking at me little D whispered, "Ok."

I frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Ok." Dawnie whispered again, before finally looking up at me and nervously stammering, "I'll, I'll be your bitch."

Even though I knew she didn't really mean it, that she was way out of her depth, in that moment I wanted to tear off her clothes and ravish her cute little body. Because I love the chase and all, but having such a sexy cutie like Dawn Summers literally offer herself up to me on a silver platter? Oh the temptation to fuck her was nearly overwhelming.

Someway, somehow I managed to stay strong, taking a deep breath before cupping her face with one hand and growling at her, "I'm going to take a shower. When I'm done if you're still sitting here fully dressed I'll take you home. If you're naked and on your knees waiting for me I'll fuck you, but I won't be gentle. I'll fuck your pretty little face with my cunt, then I'll bend you over and destroy your tight teen ass!"

With that I let go of her, stood up, downed the rest of my beer and walked in my bathroom while pulling off my jacket and top on pure instinct, although it was fun to think I was further teasing her. I then closed and locked the door, making sure she would have plenty of time to think about it, then I took off my clothes and jumped in my shower. I then took longer than usual as I debated what to do. I knew I was going to be disappointed if Dawnie wasn't naked next time I saw her, but it'd probably be better for me in the long run. Probably. And there were still plenty of time to pick up a hottie. Still, just in case I passed on the idea of turning the water cold to calm myself down and instead just gave myself a good scrub down and thorough drying off before wrapping a towel around myself and stepping out for the moment of truth.

To my delight Dawnie was naked as the day she was born and kneeling in the centre of my floor. The only downside was she was looking up at me like a frightened rabbit, forcing me to make a choice. I could turn on the charm, be all sweet to her, and practically guarantee myself some virgin ass, or I could continue trying to scare little D away. If I'm honest, the tipping point was more about the fact that I was having fun than I actually wanted to scare her off at this point.

By the time I made up my mind I had been standing there for about a minute, Dawnie looking more nervous by the second. Deliberately not putting the brat at ease I smiled weakly, threw off the towel strolled over to her, grabbed her by her long brown hair and shoved her face into my cunt, "I told you, I told you what would happen if I actually found you like this you perverted little lez! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSS! LICK ME! Lick me Dawnie, mmmmmmmm, lick my pussy like a good little lezzie slut! Ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, lick me!"

I was honestly expecting her to freak out, or at least whimper and complain, and maybe that would have been that and I would have let her go. Instead she immediately started lapping away at my cunt with the enthusiasm of some of the biggest lesbian sluts I'd fucked. I'm talking total dykes who I'd personally trained or found in the seediest of girl only bars and spent all day long dreaming about eating pussy. Ok, she didn't have half of their skill, but her eagerness was intoxicating, and any thought of her letting her go was quickly replaced by a burning desire to give this little brat the dyke fucking of a lifetime.

By the time I was finished with little Dawnie Summers she would either be the straightest of straight girls who would have nightmares about how that predatory dyke, I'm actually bi but you know whatever, Faith Lehanne fucked her up... or she was going to be a hard-core lesbian bottom who would be such a depraved slut even I would consider some sort of relationship with her. Either way, I would make sure she was too embarrassed about what happened to her to mention it to anyone, especially not big sis.

After just holding her in place for a while and enjoying a gentle cunt lapping I pushed her face harder against my fuck hole and yelled, "Harder! Lick me harder! Tongue my cunt you dumb bitch! Oooooooooh lick that clit! Mmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh fucking hell, come on Dawnie, you wanna be my bitch yar gotta be a way better cunt lapper than this. Mmmmmmmm, this is cute for a one night stand, but apparently you're auditioning to be my personal pussy licker, and for that you're gonna have to try much harder. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh good, very good, but if you're gonna be my little carpet cleaner, you gotta get your tongue inside me. Stick your little baby dyke tongue into my twat you dirty little rug munchin' slut OHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK!"

It took a lot to shut me up when I'm got going, but a cute little virgin tongue pushing inside my cunt will do it. It was so amazing, especially when little D started awkwardly thrusting her tongue in and out of my twat, the little brat so unsure of herself it was actually a real turn on. And her little hands, one second they were cutely reaching up to grab onto my butt, the next second she was using them to pull me forwards while pushing her face deeper into me, like she was literally trying to shove her head into my cunt. Then she started pausing the tongue fucking to noisily gulp down some of my juices, even sucking at my cunt to make sure she got as much as possible before shoving that eager little tongue back inside me.

Mostly during the first time I let my conquests set the pace as to not freak them out, and while I didn't really want to push little D away anymore I was kind of on a role, so I started grinding my cunt against her face. It was gentle at first, well gentle for a Slayer, but I gradually increased the force until I was fucking her face almost violently. Still Dawnie didn't even try to complain. Instead she seemed to become more obsessed with my cunt, trying harder and harder to please me like the horny little baby dyke it was now oh so wonderfully clear she was.

As my orgasm began approaching a sudden thought occurred to me. It was B's turn to patrol and what if something really bad happened and she and/or her his-not-my boyfriend came looking for me only to find lil Dawnie's head buried in between my legs. Like I said, or thought or whatever, earlier Spike would probably just laugh, but B would have a total freak out. That should totally put me off, but instead it pushed me over the edge, my last coherent thought for a while being that I hope that stuck up, self-righteous hypocrite walks in right now and finds me creaming all over her kid sister's pretty little face. Cause any pain I might have coming after that would be totally worth it to see the look on her face.

That wonderfully horrified look stayed with me through my first climax, Dawnie swallowing almost all of it like a good girl. I was pretty much standing still the entire time, but it was still impressive for a first timer. Then I started grinding on her again, really chasing another orgasm and after a little while of bashing my clit into her face I received it and pretty much squirted all over her face. She didn't get much of that, or the following orgasm, thanks to the rough treatment but I was impressed with the fact that she managed to gulp down some of it and perhaps more importantly didn't try to get away or complain, proving that she just might be a good little pussy pleaser if given some training.

I almost wanted to spend the rest of the night furthering baby D's training in the art of eating pussy, but I was craving some ass, and since Dawnie's back hole was cherry I limited myself to a certain number of orgasms, then I forcefully pulled her up to her feet and shoved my tongue down her throat, tasting myself all over her lips and tongue. Adorably she tried to kiss back, but she clearly had no experience dealing with my favourite type of kissing and was overwhelmed by my mouth and tongue, although I admit it was thrilling the way she went limp and let me take full control over her.

During that kiss my hands slid down to her butt and gave it a real good squeeze. As much as Dawnie's tits had matured her lil bubble butt had become a thing of beauty, something I'd fantasised about screwing countless times, and now I was finally going to do it. I was going to violate that perfect ass of hers, and it felt like not even the high and mighty Buffy Summers could stop me now. The only real question left was, did I want to be sweet and gentle, or hard and rough? Either way B would be pissed if she found out, but one the might finally scare Dawnie away I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

Throughout the kiss I thought long and hard, then I broke the lip lock, smacked that cute little backside and told the teen, "Get that sweet little ass up on the bed. It's butt fuckin' time."

Again Dawnie went ghostly pale, then after a brief hesitation she did as she was told, crawling up onto the bed and giving her ass a cute little wiggle, although I'm not sure whether that was to entice me or because she was afraid of what was about to happen to her ass hole. I didn't really care, I just quickly retrieved my smallest strap-on, my 8 inch cherry popper, pulled it up my thighs and secured it around my waist before thoroughly rubbing lube into the shaft as if it was real and I was jacking myself off. The whole time I was drooling over that cute little ass, even licking my lips when I finally got onto the bed and positioned myself in front of my prize.

Spreading her ass cheeks with both hands I grinned widely, spat onto her lil butt hole, then boldly told her, "Relax Dawnie. From the look of that wet little pussy of yours, ya gonna like it up the ass!"

With that I straightened up, grabbed my dick by the base with one hand while using the other to keep one of Dawnie's ass cheeks spread I took aim and thrust down good and hard, poppin' Dawnie's anal cherry with ease. Dawn squeals as her virgin ass hole was entered for the first time, but despite the loud volume I barely hear it being I'm way too distracted by how cute that cherry back door looks around my cock.

By the time I'm done enjoying the sight Dawn's cries have turned into soft little whimpers, but she soon squealing and crying again when I slam a couple more inches of dildo into her now formally virgin butt. Not wanting to hurt her too much, and wanting her to cut out squealing, I give her about a minute or two to rest then I move my hands to her hips and gently began thrusting back and forth, officially giving Dawn Summers her first butt fucking.

The slow shit works and Dawnie is soon moaning like a little anal whore causing a massive grin to cross my face. Unable to resist I slapped her tight little ass and say, "Told ya you'd like it."

Dawnie just whimpers in response which only makes me grin wider, that grin never leaving my face as I stuff her little butt full of strap-on. I still thrust in hard, little D squealing each time I add another inch, but the gentle thrusting soon had the little brat moaning in pleasure again. Eventually there was no more inches to add and my thighs smacked into Dawnie's ass cheeks, making it official... I had just stuffed every inch of my big strap-on cock up Dawnie's cute little bubble butt. B's little sis had an ass full of dildo thanks to big bad Faith Lehane. Lil Dawnie had taken every inch in her virgin ass, and now she was going to learn what ass fucking was all about.

Spreading Dawnie's ass cheeks with both hands I slowly pulled nearly every inch out of that tight little butt hole, my eyes fixed to the stretching shit hole lustfully. It was like a magic trick. The sword swallower removing the long, thick object from a hole which couldn't seem to possibly accommodate it. But it did, my dildo glistening with Dawnie's juices as I reached the tip, allowing it to stretch Dawn's ass hole for a couple of seconds before I snapped my hips forwards, burying every inch of the strap-on back up Dawnie's butt in one violent thrust.

I repeated the process a couple of times, Dawn squealing every time I slammed back in, those squeals quickly turning from a mix of pain and pleasure to pure ecstasy. Then I just flat-out fucked her, the sound of my hips smacking off her butt cheeks almost as loud as her cries of pleasure as I settled into a steady sodomising.

I continued spreading her cheeks as much as I could, captivated by the sight of my long, thick poll pumping in and out of Dawnie's butt hole. Course, the sight had nothing on the feeling of that tight little back passage clamping down on my cock. Sure, I couldn't feel it the same way a guy could, but the friction on my clit was out of this world. I can already tell I made the right choice. Hell, even if B did someday catch me it would be totally worth it. In fact, I kind of hope she did. I totally wanted to see the look on B's face as I butt fuck her baby sister right in front of her, and then I told her that Dawn was my bitch.

"You wanna be my bitch, huh?" I challenged, pulling back on her hair when she replied the first time, "I said, do you want to be my bitch?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss Faith!" Dawn squealed, "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh I want to be your bitch!"

"Then make me believe it." I pushed, letting go of her hair and smacking her ass.

Dawn cried out at the strike to her behind, then quickly followed it up with, "Ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddddd Faith I want to be your bitch I want to be your bitch I want to be your bitch! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, it feels sooooooooooo goooooooooddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm, your big dildo feels soooooooooo goooooooooooddddddddd in my ass! Fuck my ass Faith, fuck me in the ass and make me your bitch! Ooooooooooh I wanna be your bitch, I wanna be your bitch sooooooooooo bad. I'll be such a good little bitch for you, I swear. I'll eat your pussy on command, take it up the ass whenever you want, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh shit, I'll do anything you say! I'll do anything to be your bitch!"

After hearing what I want to hear I picked up the pace until I was slamming Dawnie's shitter with what felt like almost all my Slayer strength. As always when butt fucking a bottom I tried to hold back a little bit, but I wasn't too worried. It wouldn't be the first time I'd left one of my victims unable to sit properly for a week or so, and Dawnie's ass was so sweet I really didn't want to hold back. I wanted to literally ruin her rectum. Completely wreck her butt and then leave her unconscious body with her gaping ass hole pointed towards the door of the Summers' household so Buffy could find her like that.

I kind of became lost in the fantasy and when I awoke from it Dawn was squealing hysterically, her cum squirting from her cunt, her body shaking, and the sound of my thighs smacking into her cheeks was almost deafening. Looking down I saw those cheeks looked red and bruised but it looked like they could take more. Or maybe I was just so horny I didn't give a fuck. Either way I continued pounding Dawnie's pooper until I had a couple of nice hard orgasms, at which point the poor little thing was lying face down and softly whimpering again. And to my credit, I could have kept going longer, but figured Dawnie had 'suffered enough' for her first time.

So I moved my hands from her hips to her cheeks, spreaded those cute little globes as wide as possible and then yanked my girl cock out of that poor abused hole, lil D crying out softly at the sudden removal before going right back to whimpering. Of course I was more preoccupied with staring at my handiwork, a grin of wicked pride crossing my face as I committed this to memory the way Dawnie's oh so recently virgin butt hole remained widely stretched open, allowing me to see deep into the bowels of Buffy's little sister, the idea of my fellow Slayer seeing what I'd done to her baby sister's butt kicking my Slayer stamina into high gear.

However before I could talk myself into another butt fucking the little brat whimpered, "My butt hurts."

"Yeah, ya just got butt banged by a Slayer. What did you expect?" I quipped, unable to resist smacking her ass again which made her yelp and try, unsuccessfully, to crawl away from me. Then I sighed and offered, "But you'd be surprised what you can come back from. I've ass fucked girls longer and harder than that, and they've come crawling back for more, with their butt holes nearly as good as new. In the meantime, I think I have something that can help you."

"Really, what?" Dawn asked weakly, although I didn't bother answering.

I was busy opening up my mini-fridge, and after taking a minute to count my beer and smile as I was pretty sure they're all still there I grabbed the one thing which could be called food, but that wasn't what I bought it for. No, it was a little something I picked up as a way to help my conquests after a butt fuck, and humiliate them a little for my own selfish enjoyment. Turning back to little D I frowned, girl had allowed her lower half to slide down so she was lying flat on the bed, her arms crossed underneath her chin as she watched me with confusion. Which just wouldn't do.

"Oh Dawnie." I sighed disappointingly, smacking her well abused butt again, "We're gonna have to work on your stamina if you're going to be my bitch."

"Sorry Faith." D whimpered, lifting her butt back in the air.

"Don't be sorry, be better." I scolded, before dropping the bag of frozen peas in front of me, "Now sit on this. Trust me, it will help the soreness."

Looking at the peas Dawnie blushed something fierce, and then did as she was told, letting out soft yelps as she moved and then a loud one as she lowered her battered butt on the frozen food. She then quickly let out a sigh, blushed again and without looking at me mumbled, "Thanks. It, it does help a little."

"No prob." I shrugged, before pressing my dildo to her lips, "But since you're already down there."

"Ewwwwww!" Dawnie exclaimed in revulsion, proving that she was at least part Summers after all as she pulled her head back.

"Dawn!" I scolded her, "I thought you said you do anything to be my bitch?"

"Yeah, but-" Dawnie tried to complain.

"D, I'm a Slayer. It takes a lot to please me, and I expect total submission from my bitches. But hey, if you're not up for that that's ok. We don't have to do this again." I lightly threatened with a knowing grin.

Sure enough the little brat crinkled up her nose, closed her eyes, leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of my girl cock. She then paused, trying to get used to the taste of the deepest part of her lil ass, a flavour she decided she very much liked after a few seconds given how eagerly she began sucking and then bobbing her head up and down my dick. Damn, I thought to myself, lil Dawnie really was a lil slut, relaxing back and just letting her work for a few minutes before I decided to add a little commentary.

"Damn Dawnie, if only big sis could see you now, cleanin' your slutty little ass off my dick like a total ATM whore while you try and soothe your freshly gaped butt hole with a bag of peas. Mmmmmm, you really are a hot little slut, aren't you?" I taunted, only to get a moan of approval from the little whore. Looks like I needed to be even more nasty, "But the thing about good little bitches, is that they can take a fuckin' in every hole, and while my favourite hole is butt hole do you know what's also nice and tight? Throats. Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, there's nothin' I like better than fuckin' some slut up the ass and then stuffing every inch of my butt flavoured cock down her throat. Ohhhhhhh, so how about it D? You up for me fuckin' that pretty little mouth of yours?"

Again Dawnie looked pale, but surprised me by nodding her head in surrender. I stared dumbfounded for a few seconds, then I grabbed her tightly and started pushing the dildo into her mouth with my strong hips. The second I pushed the tip of the cock into her throat she started to gag, but as the name of the game was put an end to this schoolgirl crush I didn't stop until her lips were pressed against the base and her little throat was filled with Slayer cock. Then after briefly savouring the moment I started pumping my hips back and forth, beginning to literally fuck B's baby sister's throat.

Throughout all this Dawn struggled for breath, choking and gagging around my dick, but she didn't even try and pull away and when she stared at me it wasn't to silently beg for mercy. Na, Dawnie look like she was hoping that she was pleasing me, that look in her eye and the sheer joy of face fucking innocent little Dawn Summers making me cum again. Ok, it took several minutes of passionate throat fucking, bashing my clit against the stimulator inside the harness with every thrust, but it wasn't like I was going to be the one struggling to talk later.

As Dawnie seem to be losing consciousness I pushed her away the second I was able to get myself another orgasm, then as she lay there whimpering and gasping for breath I told her, "Get dressed. I'll take you home, then if you really want to be my bitch, come here before Sunset tomorrow so we can officially start ya trainin'."

"I'll, I'll be there. I mean here, I mean... you know." Dawnie blushed after a few more seconds of choking, no doubt wondering what she got herself into.

I was actually wondering the same thing.


End file.
